


Like Ash, Falling From The Sky

by Fungule



Series: The Mysteries of Zone Four [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Killjoys Comic, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fungule/pseuds/Fungule
Summary: Fun Ghoul sees snow for the first time. He doesn't like it.





	Like Ash, Falling From The Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tharealpartyp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharealpartyp/gifts).



> Sorry it's kinda short. Inspired by the fact that it actually snowed out here.

The Zones were a strange place to remain untouched by the radiation that had killed most of the world. Well, no one would actually say untouched. In fact, the effects of radiation were everywhere. Water that was sickly green, acid rain, animals with two heads and no sense of fear, people born with deformities ranging from having no arms to having a tail (which Party Poison was rumored to have). These were all effects of the radiation that hadn't killed them yet. But aside from all of that and then some, the Zones were untouched. 

Because the Zones were untouched, many false prophets (usually high as fuck) believed that one day ash would fall from the sky as a second coming of the Pig Bomb commenced. Of course, this was fucking ridiculous to anyone who had a brain. Unfortunately, Fun Ghoul was lacking in that department.

It was a brisk morning in Zone Four when something surprising happened. For the first time in years, soft white flurries fell from the sky. And much to Four's residents’ surprise, it was actual fucking snow. Snow that was made out of water, but looked like cotton. Snow that quickly began to pile up outside on the ground. Snow that looked kinda like ash and had, unfortunately, caught Ghoul's attention as he sat in the diner. 

“Oh fuck!” He yelled before smashing his face against the window in a dumb attempt to get a closer look. ‘ _The sky is fuckin’ fallin’_ ,’ he thought, rather stupidly. Then his second thought hit him. ‘ _The second coming!_ ’ 

Fear flooded his mind as he watched the “ash” pile up. “We're gon’ fuckin’ die,” he whispered before screaming for the guys. He needed to die with his friends. After all, they were his crew. Or rather, he was a part of their crew. Whichever sounded more accurate. Probably the latter.

The guys, as always, ran in while Ghoul screamed bloody murder. They really needed to tell him to shut the fuck up sometime.

“Wha's up, Ghoul?” Were the first words out of Kobra Kid's mouth before he saw the white flurries outside. “Na fuckin’ way!” He yelled before running to the window. 

Poison's eyes lit up before he ran out the door, leaving the others in the diner.

“P, no!” Ghoul screamed, wondering why his friend would just run outside in this situation. “We gotta hide from the bomb!”

Kobra looked over at Ghoul. “Tha fuck ya talkin’ ‘bou’, dude?”

Like a rock, it hit Jet Star. “Ghoul, do ya think this is tha Pig Bom’?” He started laughing at the dumb desert pup. “This i’ jus’ snow.”

The pup ignored Jet and instead looked on in horror as Poison stared him in the eyes and ate handfuls of snow before pretending to choke on it. Kobra, despite being very amused, went outside to stop their dumbass leader.

Jet, being the only sensible person in their crew, put a hand on Ghoul's shoulder and lead him outside. “This ain’ ash, kid. It's snow. Ain’ ya eva seem snow befo’?” When the kid shook his head, he continued. “It's jus’ frozen water. Like ice, but sof--”

A giant ball of snow mixed with dirt hit Jet in the face. The second apocalypse really was gonna happen, but it was because Kobra Kid made Jet Star eat dirt. A giggle escaped Ghoul's lips and Jet gave him a stare that only the devil himself could muster. In the blink of an eye, Jet was out of the door and on top of Kobra, holding him face down, suffocating him in the snow. All Poison could do was laugh. 

Ghoul eventually worked his way outside, only to be laughed at by his friends. “I can’t believe ya dumb ass thought it was an apoc'lypse,” Poison yelled before eating more snow. 

Jet rolled his eyes. “Ya know there's radi'tion in tha’ shit righ’? Gon’ grow ‘nother tail…” 

 


End file.
